Regrets and Makeups
by gg-ghgrl775
Summary: Set during season 4 episode a family matter Jess and Rory' first time. Fluffy Lit.


**A/N: I was watching Gilmore Girls last night and got inspired. This is my first attempt at an M rated fic. I will finish my other story!!!**

**Background: This takes place during the episode A Family Matter in season 4. Lorelai spent the night at Jason's, and Luke never got back together with Nicole therefore he never left his apartment and Jess never got out of his car. Also, Lane stayed at Yale. **

Rory lay in bed thinking about Jess, he was sleeping in his car. She still loved him, never stopped though she never got to tell him to his face. She wondered if he loved her. She thought about their past, all the good times they had had together, and the pain that came. She pondered if she could get over it, and after some thought decided that she could. It was now 3am, he must be frozen. Rory needed to see Jess so she crept out of bed, put her coat on and made her way to his car.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Jess was absolutely freezing with no blankets in the middle of winter, sleeping in his car. He had seen Rory looking at him earlier, he knew he needed to see her and was planning on telling her that he loved her. He was truly sorry for all he did to hurt her.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Rory walked up to Jess' car and tapped on the window. Jess thought it was an illusion, but opened the door anyways. Rory crawled in the car and sat down next to Jess in the backseat.

"Hey" she said as if she had just seen him yesterday.

"Hey" he responded.

Rory hadn't thought this part out and had no clue what to say next. Both Rory and Jess were just staring into each others eyes. Jess finally broke the silence "What are you doing out in the middle of the night?"

"Uh, I came to see you…" Rory said as she broke eye contact and looked at the floor of the car.

"I'm glad you did" Jess said as he slowly took Rory's hand in his own. At that she looked back up into his eyes and saw all the regret he had for leaving. She leaned forward and her mouth found his, their kiss was deep, passionate and longing for each other. Both of them had been waiting for this for months. They let their hands roam, exploring familiar territory. Jess leaned Rory down so her back was against the seat as they continued their kiss. Rory parted her lips slightly and Jess re-explored her mouth with his tongue. Suddenly Rory pulled away from the kiss "Jess…wait" she said as they both resumed their sitting positions.

"Sorry" Jess said as his breath returned to normal.

"No, don't be I wanted, needed that" Rory explained. "I just don't think we should go any further in the backseat of your car." At that Rory took Jess' hand and led him out of the car.

"Where are we going?" Jess asked.

"My house, my mom's at Jason's and I would really like to continue what we started, that is unless you don't…" Jess responded by crashing his lips on Rory's and kissing her hard, reassuring her. When they broke away from the kiss Jess put his arm around Rory's waist and she intertwined their finger, as they walked the rest of the way to Rory's house.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

When they got to her house Rory unlocked the door and led Jess to her bedroom. This time Rory took control as she started kissing Jess and leading him to her bed. They lay down and intensely made-out for a while before Jess stopped them from going too far.

"What are you doing?" Rory asked.

"I thought we should stop before I can't"

"Well what if I don't want to stop?" That was all the encouragement that Jess needed. He had missed Rory so much. Rory wanted to show Jess ready she was as she started to unbutton his shirt. Jess did the same with hers. When they were rid of shirts Jess trailed hot, open mouthed kisses down Rory's neck to the top of her bra and around its seams. He slid down to her abdomen and continued his trail of kisses. He dipped his tongue in and out of her belly button.

Rory moaned with pleasure as she ran her fingers through Jess' unruly hair. She flipped them over so she was on top and began to suck Jess' earlobe which caused him to moan with pleasure. She then let her mouth rest on his pulse and began to suck which she remembers used to drive him crazy. As her mouth attacked his pulse point, her hands ran up and down his toned chest.

Jess had had enough and flipped them over, as he did so he ground his hips into Rory's which made Rory arch her back giving Jess the opportunity to unhook her bra. He attacked her left breast with his mouth while his left hand kneaded her right one. They had never gone this far before and Rory was enjoying every minute of it, as was Jess. Rory began to fumble with Jess' pants until she got them down, he then slid her pants off as well.

"Rory are you sure?" Jess asked.

"I've never been more sure of anything" she said as she kissed him with as much passion she could muster up. Jess then removed Rory's underwear and looked her up and down "You're beautiful Ror" He said as his lips crashed onto hers.

Jess removed his own boxers and slid on a condom. "It's going to hurt he warned Rory.

"I know" she said as he entered her, she screamed in pain, before he thrust again and her pain was replaced with the best feeling she had ever felt. A few more thrusts and Jess felt Rory tighten around him, once more and he felt his climax as well.

Jess collapsed on Rory as they both lay there trying to catch their breath. The weight of Jess on top of her made Rory feel so good. Jess rolled off Rory and brought her into his chest, so her head was resting on his chest and his arm was wrapped firmly around her. He kissed the top of her head as she said "That was amazing"

"Glad we concur" Jess agreed.

Rory felt sleep overwhelm her as she mumbled "I love you against Jess' chest.

"I love you too" he responded as he drifted off to sleep as well.

**A/N: Please review and ell me what you thought!**


End file.
